The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Geranium hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Boo’.
‘Boo’ was discovered in the summer of 2010 as a chance seeding in a commercial crop of Geranium ‘Jolly Bee’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,148). The pollen parent plant is unknown. The cultivar ‘Boo’ was selected by the inventor as a single plant in a cultivated area of Offenbach, Germany.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar ‘Boo’ first occurred by division in the spring of 2011 in Offenbach, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.